Bandages
by stilldeandra21
Summary: Sasuke is training when Hinata enters the field. She distracts him, and her hits a tree making his hand get a bad gash. He asks Hinata for a bandage... but what does he get instead? Warning, slight OOC. M for Lemon.


Hey everyone! This is my 6th story! Yay! I am sorry I have not done much with my stories lately... it just takes more time to think of another chapter for them. Well this is Bandages. A one shot! Yay!

* * *

I went out to the training grounds that day. It was like any other day. I had my shurikan and my kunai. Naruto was going to train with me but something had come up. I don't know what but oh well. I was better alone anyways.

I went there and it was deserted. So I started to train. It was light training to me, but I guess to someone else it was tough. But after being with Orochimaru for 3 years you kinda got used to thing being tough.

I had been back in Konaha for 5 years now. People trusted me again. First couple of years was hard. People called me traitor and threw things at me and the women were worse then how I left. I was stalked and kidnapped. I woke up once and I was naked and hand cuffed to a bed. But I got out and told Lee never to do that again.

Two girls never pursued me though and that was Tenten and Hinata. Tenten was after Neji so that counted her out. Hinata was the only one who wasn't crazy, or loud, or nosey. She was quiet and reserved. But she liked Naruto. That was the only thing wrong with her. Naruto, the lucky bastard, got the only normal one.

So I was training and it had been a while. And then I see someone run in to the training grounds. I look over and see it was Hinata. She looked distraught. But it was none of my business so I went back to training. In the corner of my eye, I saw her walk up to a training post and started to hit it with her gentle fist.

What intrigued me was that she was hitting with such a force, that it wasn't training anymore. She was striking it as if it were the real thing.

Well since I wasn't paying close attention to my training I hit a tree so hard that, well, my hand started bleeding.

It was the kind of cut that needed something over it to keep from getting worse. I looked over at Hinata. Well she must have some right?

I never kept bandages with me. This was actually foolish on my part because I was actually a klutz.

Well I walked over to Hinata with my very bloody hand. She saw me coming and stopped her training and looked at me with bewilderment. This was the first time I had spoken to her. So of course she was going to be shocked.

"Hey do you have a bandage?" I asked, while holding up my hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at my hand. She rushed over and examined it for a second and then did something I never would have thought she would have done.

She put the cut to her mouth and sucked on it.

I felt a static go through my body and my stomach started doing this weird thing that made me feel like it was knotting up. And my face felt hot.

We stood there for a while she sucked on my wound. I just looked at her face and I saw it's beauty. He long bluish black hair framed her delicate face perfectly. She was an angel, god's masterpiece.

She then pulled away from my hand. Looking at it for a second to see if the bleeding had stopped. As she did this she froze. Realizing that it was my hand she was sucking on. She slowly looked up, her eyes wide, and her face flushed.

I am quite sure my face was reddened also.

We stood there staring at each other. Not speaking.

She was the one to break the ice.

"A-a-ano... I'll g-get the bandage..." She stuttered, while starting to turn toward her pack.

I dont know what came over me... but I grabbed her arm and spun her back towards me.

She looked up, some hair in her face, a shocked yet curious look in her eyes. We were centimeters apart. I studied her face as I slowly moved my lips down on to hers, my eyes closing as our lips began to skim across each other. The slightest touch sent shock waves down my spine.

She began to slowly raise her arms up around my neck, as my arms slid around her tiny waist. We pulled each other closer, not wanting to let go. I feared of her leaving, like everyone else in my life. I am sure she wanted the same, for different reasons.

We began to lower ourselves to the ground, as if gravity was tuned up a notch. I was on top of her, kissing her passionately. This was bliss, a dream. A dream I never wanted to wake up from.

My hand began to slide its way down her side to the hem of her jacket. I tugged on it and she, with out thinking, pulled it up and discarded it, with no hesitation. I saw that under that jacket was a small spaghetti strap tank top. She then tugged off my shirt and went back to kissing me. She brought one leg around my thigh.

I pulled off the tank top and unlatched her bra in a matter of seconds.

The passion growing more heated, full of desire to be close to one another. I kissed down her neck and each breast, and trailed the kisses down further to her navel. She took my head in her hands and brought it back up to her and she kissed me full on the lips. She then took my hands, slid them down her sides, down to the button of her pants.

I could see where she was going with that, so I unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, along with her white panties.

I looked down at her. She was beautiful, but even more than that too.

She looked at me with her pure white, lavender eyes. She were full of lust, and a hint of love. Like I finally noticed her, I was the first one to break the spell. Her cheeks red, and her hair was a mess. She was breathing heavily as she became more aroused. It was sexy but in a more delicate and graceful way.

I bent down and kissed her, as I shed the last pieces of my clothing.

We were both laying there in the training grounds, naked, without caring that anyone could walk in to the area and see us.

I brought my eyes so that they were level with hers, to show the question in them, the question to go further.

She stared at me and then her eyes softened. She leaned up and kissed me.

I positioned my self in front of her opening. I leaned down and whispered in her ear...

"Hime... this might hurt, but... after this, I swear, I will never hurt you again..."

I then gently pushed my self in side of her.

I grabbed her hand as she gasped in pain. I kissed her temple and each tear that shed. I began to start a slow and steady rhythm to help her get used to me being inside of her.

She then started to pant due the the pleasure and moaned quiet moans.

I picked up speed, and she began to make little whines, and she held on to my back.

Her wall were growing tighter as she drew near. She started to call out my name. Her nails leaving marks in my skin as the pleasure started to build up.

I was growing closer and closer to my peak.

As we came, we called each other's name. We held hands as the orgasms erupted trough our bodies.

I fell beside her, on my side facing her. She turned to face me.

She had a slight, tired smile on her face.

I was happy. I knew that that was not just sex... what just happened was special.... Hinata and I had made love.

Yes were barely spoke but I am sure that wasnt needed.

I brought my hand up and I caressed her cheek and smiled.

She was my angel. I knew this now. And I loved her.

I kissed her, and as I laid there I noticed I was tired. So before I drifted off to sleep I thought...

Wow... all of that for bandages?

* * *

Hey there! Wow... I loved this... I think this was a good one. So tell me what you think. now remember, NO BAD REVIEWS!!!! Love you all!!!

~Alaskan-Anime-Girlie21


End file.
